Love Game
by Rogogon
Summary: Adommy. Więcej mówić nie trzeba :3 / romans / w rolach głównych Adam Lambert i Tommy Joe Ratliff, którzy wracają do LA po imprezie w Las Vegas, wstawiony Tommy robi się nieco bardziej niż napalony...


**Love Game, czyli skutki picia alkoholu**

**_Od Autorki: _**_Kolejny erotyk, tym ulubiony i niezastąpiony Adommy! 3_

_Enjoy :)_

- Adam, szy mógłbhyś zatrzygać... Yyy... Samo... samolot?

- CO mam zrobić?

- Zaszymać samo... Samo... Samolód. Byle szybko.

Zaciągnąłem hamulec. Samochód zatrzymał się dokładnie w momencie, gdy Tommy Joe otworzył na całą szerokość drzwi po stronie pasażera, wychylił się na zewnątrz i zwrócił kolejną porcję alkoholu wprost na piaszczyste pobocze.

Miałem nadzieję, że szybko skończy, bo nawet nie miałem pewności, czy mogę tu zatrzymać samochód. Poza tym, po raz ostatni, przysięgam, że ostatni, cholerny raz odwożę pijanego Tommy'ego po imprezie do domu. Oczywiście, to urodziny jego siostry, oczywiście, że to Las Vegas. Oczywiście, będzie mógł pobalować, oczywiście, że go odwiozę. Jasne, rozumiem. Ale są jakieś granice, prawda? Na przykład granicą jest jednokrotne zatrzymanie się na poboczu w wiadomym celu. Jasne, każdemu się może zdarzyć, znam to wszystko z własnego doświadczenia, trzeba cierpiącemu pomóc. Oczywiście, że rozumiem. Ale do tej pory (a mam nadzieję, że to ostatni raz) Tommy zażądał tego już cztery razy.

Przekroczeniem granicy jest też niewątpliwie przełączenie radia z Madonny (- „Tommy, przecież to MADONNA! Królowa!". – „Oj tam, oj tam..") na Justina Biebera i śpiewanie na cały głos (przy otwartych oknach) jego piosenki.

Po chwili Tommy się wyprostował, osunął ciężko na oparcie samochodu. Zamknął oczy, chyba kręciło mu się w głowie. Po omacku sięgnął pod fotel po butelkę wody, dźwignął się z siedzenia i chwiejnym rokiem wyszedł na zewnątrz. Również odpiąłem pas i wyszedłem z samochodu. Oparłem się o dach i obserwowałem blondyna, który właśnie płukał sobie usta. Przeciągnąłem się; może ten postój dobrze zrobi nam obydwu. Spojrzałem na Tommy'ego, pochylił się i oddychał głęboko. Omiotły nas światła reflektorów, świetnie widoczne w pustynnych ciemnościach stanu Nevada. Minął nas samochód, w którym grupa ludzi głośno śpiewała „If I had you". Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli...

Basista w tym czasie podszedł do samochodu, oparł się o dach z drugiej strony i spojrzał na mnie brązowymi oczami słodkiego szczeniaczka, w których widziałem poczucie winy. I które wyglądały na dość trzeźwe. Może nie do końca trzeźwe, ale z pewnością patrzące przytomnie. Tommy wymamrotał ciche „przepraszam" i wsunął się do samochodu. Obszedłem auto dokoła, aby stanąć nad Tommym. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego pocieszająco i zapytałem:

- Jak się czujesz, Tommy? Chociaż trochę lepiej? Bo do domu mamy jeszcze spory kawałek.

- Dużo lepiej, dzięki. I chyba już nie będziemy się zatrzymywać.

- Cieszy mnie to.

- Tak, rozumiem... – Tommy milczał. Chciałem już odejść, aby usiąść na siedzenie kierowcy, kiedy usłyszałem cichy głos basisty - I właśnie dlatego chciałem cię przeprosić, zachowałem się zajebiście głupio.

- W porządku, Glitterbaby. Najważniejsze, że czujesz się lepiej. I żebyś wytrzymał w wymiotowaniem do rana.

- Mogę ci to obiecać. – Tommy uśmiechnął się promiennie, szczęśliwy, że się nie gniewam.

Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze raz, poklepałem go po ramieniu i wsiadłem do samochodu. Zapaliłem silnik, samochód ruszył powoli z miejsca. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko mruczenie silnika, jak jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia. Zasłuchałem się w ten dźwięk, był tak niesamowicie... hm.. Seksowny? O ile dźwięk silnika może być tak określony.

Tommy Joe zdecydował się przerwać ciszę, pochylając się w kierunku radia po tym, jak bezceremonialnie godzinę temu uciszyłem nastoletniego ulubieńca Ameryki.

- I żebyś nie śpiewał już Biebera – powiedziałem dobitnie. – Nie wiem, czy drugi raz to zniosę.

Kątem oka spojrzałem na basistę, na którego twarzy malowało się bezbrzeżne zdziwienie, a oczy miał wielkości piłek tenisowych.

- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć – wydusił i włączył radio.

Gitarowa solówka Green Day zagłuszyła mój śmiech.

Kolejna piosenka, „Tik Tok" Ke$hy sprawiła, że Tommy zaczął najpierw kiwać głową do rytmu, potem ruszać ramionami, a na koniec tańczyć na siedząco na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu wąska przestrzeń sportowego samochodu. Do tego poruszał ustami do słów. Widocznie załączyła mu się faza „Party Tommy". Albo „Dance, Tommy, dance!". Nieważne. Trzeba będzie to jakoś przetrwać. Westchnąłem. Nie miałem ochoty przyłączać się do mojego basisty, byłem zbyt zmęczony imprezą, długą jazdą i wszechogarniającą nas ciemnością, rozjaśnianą co jakiś czas światłami mijających nas samochodów.

Tommy zupełnie nic nie robił sobie z mojej raczej niechętnej postawy. Miałem wrażenie, że baluje mu się coraz lepiej mimo, że nie miał w tym zupełnie towarzystwa.

Kiedy z głośników popłynęła zapowiedź „Love Game" Lady Gagi, Tommy krzyknął z radości (najlepszy dowód na to, że nie zwrócił jeszcze całego alkoholu; nie przepada za jej muzyką) i powiedział z entuzjazmem:

- Ale tego nie zabronisz mi śpiewać!

Jasne, Glitterbaby. O ile znasz słowa.

Ale znał. I to cholernie dobrze.

Powiedziałbym nawet, że aż za dobrze się w nie wczuł: poruszał seksownie głową, wyginał się do tyłu, robił swoje popisowe uwodzicielskie miny, dotykał swoich włosów, zaciskał palce na swoich udach i muskał swoją klatkę piersiową, zmierzając ku rozporkowi.

Śpiewał razem z Gagą:

_- Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!_

Przy czym ostatni wers zaśpiewał, a właściwie wymruczał wprost do mojego ucha.

Przeszły mnie rozkoszne dreszcze i poczułem delikatne ciarki w okolicach zapięcia moich jeansów. Nie spodziewałem się, że jest tak blisko. Dłoń blondyna spoczywała dokładnie pośrodku mojego uda.

- Tommy..! – zdołałem wykrztusić. W odpowiedzi blondyn zaśpiewał dalsze wersy:

_- Let's hav__e some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!_

Nadal w szoku zacząłem się zastanawiać, co stało się z Tommym, który (poza sceną Glam Nation Tour) tyle razy deklarował się jako hetero?

Moje myśli przerwał Tommy, a właściwie jego ręka, wędrująca w górę mojego uda, powodując uczucie miłego niepokoju w tamtych rejonach. Wypuściłem głośno powietrze z ust i wziąłem kolejny oddech, aby coś powiedzieć, o coś zapytać, kiedy ubiegł mnie Tommy, wplatając swoje smukłe palce w moje włosy. Machinalnie zacisnąłem ręce na kierownicy i zmusiłem się, aby nie zamknąć z rozkoszy oczu, bo nie chciałem wpakować nas do jakiegoś rowu.

_- I wanna kiss you_.. – jego ręka zsunęła się w dół i zaczęła błądzić po mojej szyi. Westchnąłem. - _But if I do then I might miss you babe. It's complicated and stupid... Got my ass squeezed..._

- Tommy, co do... – zacząłem, ale rozproszyła mnie dłoń muzyka wędrująca w dół mojej klatki piersiowej i wsuwająca się pod koszulkę.

_- My sexy Cupid..._ – pogłaskał mnie po włosach _- Guess he wants to play, wants to play, a Love Game, a Love Game._

O tak, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo _sexy Cupid_ tego pragnie...

Kiedy jego dłoń spoczęła na moim rozporku, poczułem, że moje jeansy stały się stanowczo za ciasne, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegły dreszcze. W mojej głowie pojawiały się po kolei wszystkie moje fantazje z Tommym w roli głównej. Był dokładnie w moim typie faceta! Nie bałem się przyznać przed samym sobą, że fantazjuję o moim ślicznym basiście od pierwszego dnia naszej współpracy, ale nie było mowy, abym przyznał się komukolwiek innemu, zwłaszcza Tommy'emu. Ale teraz, widząc co on wyprawia..?

Czyżby mały, słodki Tommy-hetero po zatankowaniu odpowiedniej ilości alkoholu stawał się biseksualny? Na to właśnie wyglądało. Ale w tym konkretnym momencie wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało...

_- Hold me and love me, just wanna touch you for a minute._ Tu i teraz, to jest Love Game. – nie pamiętałem tych ostatnich słów, jeśli mam być szczery... Ale stan, w jakim się teraz znajdowałem kompletnie mnie w mojej opinii usprawiedliwiał. - _Don't think too much just bust that kick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick! _

Dłoń Tommy'ego muskała i masowała wybrzuszenie w moich spodniach. Poczułem suchość w ustach i zacząłem ciężko dyszeć, co w normalnych okolicznościach pewnie uznałbym za zawstydzające.

Ale nie teraz...

_- Let's play a Love Game, play a Love Game_... – gorący oddech na moim policzku - Może byłoby bezpieczniej, gdybyś jednak zatrzymał samochód gdzieś na poboczu, Babyboy.

Mimo, że Tommy powiedział to zupełnie normalnym tonem, jakby pytał na przykład o godzinę, sugestii posłuchałem momentalnie. Skręciłem ostro w prawo, jadąc kilka metrów wgłąb piasków Nevady. Byłem zadowolony, że nie muszę usiłować skupić resztek mojej świadomości na bezpiecznej jeździe. W głowie szumiały mi kolejne wersy piosenki, chociaż nie byłem pewien czy śpiewa je Gaga czy Tommy Joe.

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touchin' yeah. _

_You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes._

Wyłączyłem silnik w momencie, gdy wargi Tommy'ego musnęły krawędź mojej szczęki i pocałowały kącik moich ust. Odwróciłem głowę w prawo i tym razem ja naparłem na drobnego blondyna, przyciskając swoje usta do jego. Rozchylił delikatnie wargi, a ja wsunąłem w nie język, smakując jego wnętrze. Chociaż całowałem Tommy'ego co wieczór przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy, to za każdym razem delektowałem się smakiem jego ust, jego języka, smakiem Tommy'ego Joe Ratliffa.

Teraz nasze języki walczyły o dominację. Dziki taniec połączonych ust szybko doprowadził mnie do szaleństwa. Wplotłem dłonie w jego miękkie włosy i pociągnąłem lekko do tyłu, w odpowiedzi na co gitarzysta zajęczał głośno wprost w moje usta. Nasz pocałunek zawibrował intensywnie, a sam Tommy przysunął się bliżej mnie, napierając całym sobą na moją klatkę piersiową. Zsunąłem ręce na jego plecy, przyciskając go bliżej do siebie. Byliśmy tak blisko, że chłopak musiał czuć moją twardniejącą męskość na swoim biodrze. Nie wiem jak Tommy tego dokonał, ale udało mu się wsunąć między nas swoje drobne dłonie i wrócić do masowania i głaskania mojego członka przez materiał jeansów. Zawyłem z rozkoszy, chociaż właściwie Tommy nie zrobił nic szczególnego. Może chodziło o to, że to był Tommy? Właśnie Tommy?

Tylko ja tak naprawdę wiem, jak bardzo go pragnąłem, od początku naszej znajomości.

_And now I want it bad, want it bad._

_A love game, a love game._

Chwyciłem go za szczupłe nadgarstki, odciągnąłem jego ręce od mojego rozporka i poprowadziłem je na moje plecy. Sam zaś chwyciłem za dół jego t-shirtu i oderwawszy się od jego słodkich ust, ściągnąłem mu bluzkę przez głowę. Rzuciłem ją gdzieś na tylne siedzenie i wróciłem do smakowania wnętrza jego ust.

Położyłem dłonie na jego nagich plecach, teraz drżących delikatnie – czy to z zimna czy z ekscytacji – i przesunąłem go na swoje kolana. Ręce Tommy'ego drżały jeszcze bardziej niż całe jego ciało i poczułem je w okolicach pasa, chcące najwyraźniej pozbyć się mojej koszulki tak, jak przed chwilą zrobiłem to z jego t-shirtem. Nie przestając go dziko całować poprowadziłem jego ręce tak, aby mu się to udało. Moja koszulka wylądowała gdzieś na kierownicy.

Nasze rozgrzane ciała przylgnęły do siebie. Pocałunek przeszedł w bardziej delikatny, czuły, a Tommy wtulił się swoim drobnym ciałem w moje. Poczułem, że tak właśnie powinno być, Tommy należy tu, teraz, do mnie. Uczucie surrealizmu minęło, zastąpiła je wiara w prawdziwość sytuacji. W to, że była właściwa.

_Hold me and love me, just want to touch you for a minute._

_Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it._

Gorący oddech w zagłębieniu mojej szyi sprawił, że mój członek twardniał, co wywoływało pulsujący ból. Zacząłem zastanawiać się, jak w małym, sportowym samochodzie uda mi się ściągnąć spodnie. Jednak ta myśl uciekła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Oderwaliśmy się od siebie poszukując powietrza. Dyszeliśmy ciężko. Wykorzystałem chwilową przerwę i zmieniłam naszą pozycję na leżącą, z Tommym pode mną. Nasze usta połączyły się ponownie jednak niemal od razu przesunąłem swoje wargi na szyję Tommy'ego, wdychając intensywną woń jego perfum.

Moje pocałunki schodziły coraz niżej, tak samo moje ręce, którymi chwyciłem biodra muzyka, podnosząc je lekko do góry. Tommy przyjął to z entuzjazmem, domyśliłem się, że czuł na plecach wystającą wajchę hamulca ręcznego. To sprawiło, ze wpadłem na pewien pomysł.

Nie przestając całować brzucha blondyna, jedną rękę wyciągnąłem w kierunku tablicy rozdzielczej i po omacku szukałem odpowiedniego przycisku. Po drodze wydaje się, że włączyłem spryskiwacze, ale nie dbałem o to. W końcu wcisnąłem odpowiedni guzik. Oparcia foteli powoli osunęły się do tyłu, dzięki czemu mogliśmy przeczołgać się na znacznie wygodniejsze tylne siedzenie. Gdy tylko się tam znaleźliśmy, Tommy przejął inicjatywę, całując i przygryzając skórę na mojej szyi oraz wracając do pieszczot mojego nabrzmiałego członka. Głośnego jęku, który wydarł się z moich ust nie powstydziłaby się gwiazda porno.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick,_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!_

Odsunąłem ponownie ręce Tommy'ego od mojego krocza. Chciałem, aby ten szczególny moment trwał jeszcze jakiś czas, a tymczasem ja byłem bliski orgazmu. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i odsunąłem się od blondyna, który dysząc lekko spojrzał na mnie pociemniałymi z podniecenia oczami. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego moim najseksowniejszym uśmiechem, popchnąłem go delikatnie aby się położył i pochyliłem się nad górną częścią jego skórzanych spodni. Przejechałem językiem wzdłuż linii paska, po czym zacząłem jednocześnie muskać ręką jego członka – szybko twardniejącego pod moim dotykiem – i rozpinać zębami jego pasek. Westchnięcia i ciche jęki narastające w głośność sprawiły, że sam byłem bliski szaleństwa. Uporałem się z paskiem i przerzuciłem go ponad blond włosami basisty na przednie siedzenia. Zająłem się rozpinaniem spodni, co nie było łatwe zważając na to, że były niewiarygodnie ciasne w okolicach krocza. Jakimś cudem ściągnąłem je z bioder muzyka, nie rozrywając ich przypadkiem. Kiedy spodnie podzieliły los paska, rzucone na oślep w bok, wróciłem do pieszczot nabrzmiałego członka Tommy'ego, tym razem przez cienki materiał granatowych slipek. Blondyn gwałtownie przysunął się do mnie na tyle blisko, na ile mógł i zatopił swoje usta w moich, jęcząc prosto w moje wargi. Jak na mnie to działało! Jednym szybkim ruchem ściągnąłem ostatnią sztukę ubrania z Tommy'ego i rozpocząłem pieszczoty jego członka. Zerknąłem w dół i przekonałem się, że Tommy został przez naturę równie dobrze co ja obdarzony. Zacząłem całować go po szyi, jednocześnie rękoma zajmując się jego męskością. Jęczał i krzyczał głośno moje imię. Zaczynało się robić interesująco. Po dzisiejszych wyczynach blondyna w moim samochodzie domyślałem się, że żadna z jego byłych dziewczyn nie narzekała na jego umiejętności, wprost przeciwnie – myślę, że były tak zachwycone, jak ja do tej pory.

_Don't think too much just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!_

Z zachwytem patrzyłem na stan, w jaki wprowadziłem blondyna. Tommy musiał być już bardzo pobudzony, bo wystarczyła chwila intensywnych pieszczot, aby jego ciałem targnęły silne dreszcze i osiągnął orgazm, wytrysnąwszy nasieniem prosto na mój brzuch. Żaden z nas jednak nie pomyślał o tym, aby to sprzątnąć. Przez chwilę jedynie przez głowę przemknęła mi myśl, czy uda się to jakoś zmyć z siedzeń. Jednak szybko przestałem myśleć o czymkolwiek, bo blondyn, nadal ciężko dysząc i drżąc, pozbył się szybko moich spodni i slipek i - pocałowawszy czubek mojego członka – rozpoczął jego pieszczoty swoim językiem. Zdecydowanie wiedział co robi, bo moim ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze ekstazy, a ja sam nie kontrolowałem głośnych jęków i okrzyków. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz osiągnę spełnienie, ale Tommy umiejętnie odkładał ten moment. Mimo tego, ze myślami byłem kompletnie gdzie indziej, jakimiś resztkami świadomości zachwycałem się idealną rzeźbą ciała Tommy'ego. Rany, jak ten facet wyglądał nago!

Jęknąłem głośno imię blondyna, który do pieszczot dołączył teraz także ręce. Był piekielnie dobry w tym, co teraz robił jak na kogoś, kto deklaruje się, że jest hetero i – jak mniemam – robi to po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wygiąłem się w łuk, rozkoszując się jego dotykiem. Czułem każdą nierówność jego języka każdym nerwem mojego członka, czułem ciepło jego oddechu i to przyprawiało mnie o zawroty głowy.

_Let's play a love game, pl__ay a love game. _

Are you in the game? Dans le love game

Zanim jednak doszedłem, Tommy odsunął się ode mnie i zatopił swoje słodkie usta w moich. Odwzajemniłem łagodny i nieśmiały pocałunek, jednak w pewnym momencie Tommy przerwał i to. Chwycił delikatnie moje nadgarstki, splótł palce jednej dłoni splótł ze swoimi, a moją drugą dłoń podniósł do góry. Już przeczuwałem, co chce zrobić, lecz kiedy włożył mój palec do ust i zaczął go całować i zwilżać, nabrałem pewności, do czego zmierza.

Wyjąłem swój palec z jego ust, nachyliłem się nad Tommym i pocałowałem go najdelikatniej i najczulej jak mogłem, aby poczuł się pewnie i bezpiecznie. Żeby wiedział, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Przesunąłem głowę niżej, aby obsypać pocałunkami resztę jego ciała. Przygryzałem skórę szyi, ssałem obojczyk, lizałem zagłębienie w dole szyi. Zaczął jęczeć, z każdym moim dotykiem, pocałunkiem coraz głośniej i głośniej. Nakręcałem się coraz bardziej. Przez głowę przebiegła mi myśl, jak właściwie to musi wyglądać z zewnątrz. I jedyna odpowiedź jaka mi się nasunęła to: co najmniej tak gorąco, tak seksownie, tak zmysłowo, jak ja się teraz czuję. Jak odczuwam to, co się między nami dzieje. Gorące szepty blondyna do mojego ucha były spełnieniem moich najskrytszych fantazji, w których główną rolę grał zawsze słodki Tommy Joe.

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game_

Chłopak przejął inicjatywę, skupiając się na moich kolczykach w sutkach. Każdy dotyk jego języka, każde otarcie, każdy gorący oddech przyprawiał mnie o zawroty głowy i jęki ekstazy. Właśnie po to przekułem te miejsca, ale jeszcze nikt nigdy nie umiał tego wykorzystać tak dobrze, jak mój drobny basista. Tommy był wyraźnie zachwycony moimi reakcjami. Podczas gdy kontynuował te pieszczoty, dłonie poprowadził na moje pośladki i zacisnął na nich palce. Krzyknąłem, błagając o więcej. Mimo, że zawsze to ja byłem na górze, tym razem byłem gotów błagać, aby to Tommy mnie posiadł. Niczego więcej w tej chwili nie pragnąłem, a to wszystko za sprawą zwykłych pieszczot sutków.

Tommy przejechał językiem w górę, zatrzymując się na mojej szyi, którą zaczął obsypywać słodkimi pocałunkami. Nasze ciała nieco się od siebie oddaliły, więc zająłem się rytmicznym masowaniem i pocieraniem jego nabrzmiałego członka. Chłopak zajęczał głośno prosto do mojego ucha, przerywając przygryzanie skóry mojej szyi. Spojrzałem na niego; miał przymknięte oczy, przygryzioną dolną wargę i śliczne rumieńce na gładkich policzkach. Widok Tommy'ego jęczącego i mruczącego dzięki mnie z rozkoszy był oszałamiający. I tak nie do zniesienia, że instynktownie wpiłem się w jego wargi pozwalając, aby jęczał prosto w nie. Prosto we mnie.

_Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

Nasze języki walczyły o dominację, wirowały w dzikim tańcu, badając nasze wnętrza. Przez ten pocałunek poznawaliśmy się od początku, smakowaliśmy się na nowo. Hipnotyzujący zapach dwóch rozgrzanych ciał, zmieszanych perfum niemal doprowadził mnie do zawrotów głowy.

W pewnym momencie oderwaliśmy się od siebie, zachłannie poszukując powietrza. Właśnie wtedy, podczas tej krótkiej przerwy, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co zaraz nastąpi. Wydawało się, że Tommy także o tym pomyślał; jego ręce na mojej szyi zadrżały. Ja również drżałem. Z rozkoszy i rozemocjonowania. Z gorąca. Z pożądania i ze strachu, ze to wszystko jest tylko jakimś cudownie realistycznym snem, który po obudzeniu miał mnie doprowadzić do szaleństwa z rozpaczy.

Zbliżyłem głowę do głowy blondyna, pogłaskałem go po zmierzwionych włosach i pocałowałem delikatnie. Ufnie odwzajemnił pocałunek, czule przesuwając szczupłe dłonie na moje policzki. Nasze czoła stykały się. Nie wiedziałem, jak mam ubrać w słowa to, co chciałem mu teraz powiedzieć, więc przekazałem mu to najdelikatniejszym, słodkim pocałunkiem.

Spojrzałem na muzyka, widząc pociemniałe z pożądania oczy. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było powiedzieć, że był gotowy na to, co miało lada chwila nastąpić. Jednak pamiętając swój pierwszy (nieudany) raz, postanowiłem się upewnić:

- Jesteś pewien? – wyszeptałem, patrząc głęboko w czekoladowe oczy chłopaka, jakby spodziewając się znaleźć tam odpowiedź na moje pytanie. I właściwie tam była. Zobaczyłem w nich pożądanie, ciekawość i – co najważniejsze – bezgraniczne zaufanie. Tommy nie powiedział nic, tylko podniósł się lekko i pocałował mnie słodko i dość krótko. – Daję słowo, będę delikatny, Glitterbaby. Nie musisz się o nic martwić. Zaufaj mi.

_I can see you staring there from across the block _

_with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh_

Pochyliłem się nad nim i zatopiłem swoje usta w jego, jednocześnie bez trudności podnosząc jego biodra do góry i przesuwając Tommy'ego do pozycji leżącej. Nachylony nad jego drobnym ciałem, dłońmi powróciłem do rytmicznych, szybkich pieszczot jego członka. Z jego idealnych ust wydobył się głośny jęk, a ręce zacisnęły się na siedzeniu samochodu. Jedną ręką drażniłem jego męskość, podczas gdy drugą przesunąłem w dół jego brzucha, zanim włożyłem palec w jego ciasne wnętrze.

Delikatnie i powoli penetrowałem jego wnętrze, które stawało się powoli coraz bardziej wilgotne. Tommy wygiął się w łuk, wzdychając i mrucząc. Same jego odgłosy sprawiały, że drżałem z podniecenia. Z namysłem wsunąłem drugi palec, rozszerzając wejście. Moje delikatne ruchy w jego wnętrzu kontrastowały z gwałtownymi pieszczotami członka sprawiając, że Tommy zacisnął dłonie na siedzeniu auta, krzycząc i błagając o więcej. Wsunąłem trzeci palec, tym razem docierając do punktu rozkoszy. Tommy jęknął głośno z entuzjazmem, a pod przymkniętymi powiekami zobaczyłem łzy. Moje ruchy zróżnicowały się, były to wolne, to znów gwałtowne.

Zatraciłem się całkowicie w tych pieszczotach, moim jedynym celem było teraz sprawienie Tommy'emu jak najwięcej przyjemności nawet, gdyby to oznaczało odrzucenie moich pragnień. Głos basisty, jego westchnięcia, dyszenie, szept sprawiał, że byłem gotów zrobić dla niego wszystko, o co tylko by mnie poprosił, a nawet więcej.

_Let's play a love game_

Kontynuując pieszczoty członka i powolne ruchy palców w jego wnętrzu, nachyliłem się nad Tommym, aby złożyć na jego ustach kolejny pocałunek. Chciałem znowu poczuć w sobie te jęki. Jednak Tommy zaskoczył mnie, szepcząc:

- Teraz... Adam, błagam cię, teraz... _Teraz_...

Spojrzałem na niego. Jego oczy wyrażały absolutną pewność i zaufanie. Nie mogłem się dłużej wahać tym bardziej, że sam ledwie utrzymywałem swoje żądze na wodzy.

Wysunąłem palce z jego wnętrza i chwilowo zaprzestałem pieszczot członka, pochylając się nad Tommym i obdarzając go pocałunkiem. Podniosłem się trochę, położyłem dłonie na szczupłych udach blondyna i pociągnąłem go w swoją stronę. Patrząc prosto w czekoladowe oczy wyrażające czyste pragnienie, powoli i delikatnie zacząłem wchodzić do jego środka.

_Play a love game_

Uważnie obserwowałem reakcje Tommy'ego. Kiedy wszedłem do końca, na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu, a z ust wydarł się cichy jęk. Napiął wszystkie mięśnie w naturalnym odruchu. Cierpiałem patrząc na chłopaka w tej chwili, nawet chciałem ze stosunku zrezygnować, mogliśmy przecież poprzestać na pieszczotach, ale Tommy wyjęczał:

- Adam...

- Postaraj się rozluźnić, Tommy. – wyszeptałem, powracając do łagodnego pocierania jego członka. Tommy zajęczał z aprobatą. Pocałowałem go słodko na znak, że wszystko będzie w porządku – Wszystko mam pod kontrolą, spokojnie Glitterbaby. – Blondyn spojrzał na mnie wilgotnymi oczami i wypuścił z ust powietrze, automatycznie rozluźniając mięśnie.

- Adam... Tylko nie... Nie przestawaj.

Zgodnie z prośbą, wszedłem ponownie do Tommy'ego, jeszcze wolniej i delikatniej niż za pierwszym razem. Powoli wsuwałem i wysuwałem się z niego, jednocześnie gwałtownie pocierałem i masowałem jego nabrzmiałego, twardego członka. Chciałem, abyśmy skończyli razem. Za każdym kolejnym pchnięciem twarz chłopaka wyrażała coraz mniej bólu, za to coraz więcej przeżywanej przyjemności. Ja sam jęczałem z rozkoszy, skupiając się jednak na tym, aby nie przyspieszyć za bardzo moich ruchów, żeby Tommy mógł przeżyć swój pierwszy, homoseksualny raz w rozkoszy, nie w bólu.

_Are you in the game?_

Ledwie czułem łagodny dotyk jego skóry, myślami błądziłem wokół naszych pierwszych scenicznych pocałunków, wspominając ich wpływ na mnie. To było pewne, Tommy Joe działał na mnie jak narkotyk; gdy raz spróbowałem jego pocałunku, jego smaku, zawsze chciałem więcej i więcej. Jego obecność była dla mnie łatwa, prawdziwa. Wydawało się, że po prostu jest na właściwym miejscu w moim życiu, dopełnia je. A teraz, w tym momencie Tommy dopełniał _mnie_. Należał tu, teraz, do mnie. Powinien być tu ze mną wcześniej, a najlepiej – zostać na zawsze. Nigdy lepiej się nie czułem, to była właściwa chwila. Właściwy facet.

Pchnąłem jeszcze kilka razy, nadal wolno. Odchodziłem już od zmysłów, chciałem przyspieszyć tempo, ale jednocześnie obawiałem się, że skrzywdzę tym blondyna. Przez głowę przemknęła mi myśl, że to skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne, uprawiać seks bez zabezpieczenia, ale prawda była taka, że... No cóż, ufałem Tommy'emu bezgranicznie, a on obdarzał mnie takim samym zaufaniem.

Tommy jęczał coraz głośniej, powtarzał prośby o szybsze pchnięcia, nad czym wahałem się tylko przez moment. Sam nie potrafiłem już dłużej utrzymać pragnienia na wodzy, więc przyspieszyłem pchnięcia. Jednocześnie chłopak oplótł moje biodra nogami tak, że pogłębił moje ruchy. Poczułem, że i pod moimi powiekami zbierają się łzy, a rumieniec pokrywa moje policzki i szyję. Przemiennie krzyczeliśmy i wzdychaliśmy. Wygiąłem się do tyłu, lecz głową zawadziłem o dach samochodu. Przysięgam, następny samochód, jaki kupię będzie wielką terenówką...

_Dans le love game?_

Przez głowę przeszła mi absurdalna myśl, co zrobiliby fani mający obsesję na punkcie _Adommy_, gdyby tylko mieli o tym jakieś pojęcie. Zrobiło mi się gorąco z podniecenia na samą myśl o tym, jak będą wyglądały nasze kolejne koncerty, czy przypadkiem nie wytrzymam i nie rzucę się na Tommy'ego na scenie...

Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem moje podniecenie narastało, a ruchy bioder stały się nierówne i gwałtowne. Biodra Tommy'ego dopasowały się do rytmu moich. Nieregularne stały się także ruchy mojego nadgarstka, pieszczące członka Tommy'ego. Nasze wspólne jęczenie i krzyki były z pewnością doskonale słyszalne na tym pustkowiu nawet na dobre kilka kilometrów, ale nie dbałem o to. Miałem to gdzieś. Liczył się teraz tylko Tommy. Liczyliśmy się teraz tylko my.

Wnętrze Tommy'ego było coraz gorętsze i coraz wilgotniejsze, moje włosy kleiły się do karku, a blond grzywa basisty do jego czoła. Jęczał coraz głośniej moje imię, a ja nie pozostawałem mu dłużny. Mój członek szybko wsuwał się i wysuwał z jego wnętrza, a moja dłoń pocierała i masowała męskość Tommy'ego. Czułem zbliżający się orgazm, mój i blondyna. Zwolniłem ruchy bioder i przyspieszyłem nieznacznie intensywne pieszczoty jego członka, abyśmy osiągnęli spełnienie jednocześnie.

_Dans le love game?_

Moje pchnięcia były coraz silniejsze, nie kontrolowałem ich. Zadygotałem, czując bliski orgazm, Tommy zadrżał pode mną, także bliski spełnienia. Kiedy doszliśmy niemal równocześnie, nasz krzyki zlały się w jeden. Ekstaza, czyste szaleństwo zmysłów. Wypełniłem swoim nasieniem Tommy'ego, który wytrysnął na moją klatkę piersiową. Krzyczeliśmy wzajemnie nasze imiona. Nasze ciała przeszyły dreszcze i fale ciepła, kiedy wreszcie dokonało się to, czego obaj pragnęliśmy od tak dawna.

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

Włączyłem silnik, który zamruczał cicho. Samochód ruszył w momencie, gdy nad horyzontem pojawiły się pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Dość kiczowate, ale nadal romantyczne. Kątem oka spojrzałem na Tommy'ego, który wyglądał właśnie przez boczną szybę i patrzył w miejsce, z którego właśnie odjeżdżaliśmy. Tak, to będą jedne z moich najlepszych wspomnień, miałem nadzieję, ze również Tommy'ego. Jednak kiedy pomyślę, że nic z tego by się nie zdarzyło, gdyby Tommy nie wypił tyle alkoholu (przyznał potem, że to dodało mu odwagi na to, na co miał ochotę już od dłuższego czasu), poczułem niemiły ciężar i smutek rozlewający się wewnątrz mnie. Westchnąłem. Na to odwrócił się w moją stronę blondyn, patrząc zmartwionym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnąłem się smutno. Tommy widocznie myślał o tym samym, albo wiedział o czym ja myślałem, bo nie powiedział nic, tylko po prostu ujął moją rękę i delikatnie ją ścisnął, uśmiechając się promiennie. Za ten uśmiech oddałbym wszystko! Odwzajemniłem go, po czym pochyliłem się i pocałowałem go delikatnie. Po czym odwróciłem wzrok na wprost siebie, na jezdnię. Dłoń Tommy'ego nie puściła mojej aż do końca naszej drogi.


End file.
